Change
by livefastdietooyoung
Summary: Harry Potter has been living in Canada for the past few years, little does he know that it will be a little more difficult than he originally thought to contact his old friends.
1. Chapter 1

I am Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived… Multiple times. Somehow I have defeated Voldemort, one of the most powerful and evil wizards of all time. It was years before I was able to go after him directly as there were many different fronts I was required to defeat. I shall not go into immense detail, but I will say this, by the time the fighting was over, over three hundred thousand wizards were dead, and sadly I had to research and hear about all of them, as it was the only way that I could figure out how to finish him. I was changed by that experience.

My friends, Hermione and Ron, I have not seen them in almost three and a half years, and worst of all, I have not see Ginny either, instead I have just tried fruitlessly to fill the void. I have a girlfriend, Keighla, whom I have been with for the past year, and sadly I have been leading her on. Every night when we go to bed and we 'make love' it is not as it should be, it's almost as if it is a chore, like I do not feel it needs to be done. Why? Because I do not feel attached to her, I do not love her, nor will I ever love her.

I live in Canada, where I assume a different life, as William Durick. No one in Canada knows who I am, nor do they have any reason to. I keep my scar under wraps. I read the Daily Prophet now and again, just to see how everything is going back home. Home, yes that is what I call it, I do not call this area my home, for it is not even close to being my home. The people here do not like me, perhaps that is because I am not the person I was years ago, I have changed. I have grown cold and bitter over the years, my pain and suffering have seen to that. I know I must change, I must seek out the people I know and love, I must change. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry apperated and began walking up to the house which he had spent so much time and made such good memories, memories that he had nearly forgotten, memories that had saved his life mere years before when he came in contact with a large crown of dementors. However as he walked up those familiar steps he felt something different, something that did not remind him of the house he knew, instead it felt more like there was no meaning, no desire to live, desperation and loneliness overcame him.

He knocked at the door and a women answered. She stared at him, stark white, as if she was about to fall over in surprise. "Harry?"

"Mrs. Weasley?" He responded.

"Oh Harry dear!" The woman rushed over towards him and embraced him in a rib-breaking hug. "We were afraid we were never going to see you again!" And of course Mrs. Weasley started crying.

"Now why would you think that?" In reality Harry knew exactly why he would think that, he had been missing with no word as to where he was, not even a letter to say that he was okay, instead they were left to think the worst. The world did not know what to think, they did not find a body, but they did not find him either, in the end they just rested on the fact that perhaps he really was dead and the only way he could have defeated Voldemort was by dying himself.

"I don't believe that warrants an answer…" Her mood suddenly turned down quite a bit.

"So how's Ron been doing?" He must have said something wrong because her mood really took a drop this time.

"I haven't seen Ronald in at least two years…" Her eyes filled to the brim and she excused herself, giving her apologies. Harry on the other hand just sat there in awe, the Weasleys, a family that has always been so close, have they really fallen apart? Maybe it's just been Ron who she has not seen in a while…

"Mrs. Weasley?" He asked her as she came out of the kitchen.

"Yes honey?"

"Is it only Ron you haven't seen? Have you heard from Ginny? Charlie? Bill? Percy maybe?"

"I'm sorry dear, but I have heard nothing from anyone, and if you came here looking for them then I must tell you that I don't even know where to find them they've been gone for so long. I'm not even really sure what made them leave. All of a sudden Hermione stopped coming by, Ron moved away, as did Ginny and the twins, they promised they would write, but, they didn't. It's really quite disappointing really… My own children don't even come to see me…"

"Mrs. Weasley, there must be a reason, I would love to stay with you to try and figure out what exactly it was, however I'm afraid that I must find them and find out the real reason. I feel horrible that I have caused you this pain, thinking that I was dead, and I am quite scared thinking that I have perhaps caused such pain to Ron, Hermione, and perhaps most importantly… Ginny…" Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a feeble smile.

"Bring them back home will you Harry? I'm afraid Arthur and I are quite lost without them…"

"I'll try my best Mrs. Weasley." And with that he left, and then it hit him… This is going to be a lot harder than he thought…

Where to begin he thought to himself. It would be quite a task to find his friends, and he had no clue where to start. The floo network. Of course what a great idea, maybe one of them has their fireplace connected. He was counting on Ginny for this one, as he knew that she was not much of an apperating person. And so he looked for their names and sure enough, Ginerva Weasley, 1693 Tizardo St. Well, this should be interesting, he quickly found a map and proceeded to walk to her house, as he did not bring his broom and had not been there before, and therefore could not concentrate hard enough on it to apperate.

About an hour later he found himself at a quaint little house, he knocked at the door hastily, failing to keep his anxiety on the inside. A lanky man answered the door, Harry asked for Ginny, he was invited inside to wait for her to come to the door. Harry stood there, extremely uncomfortable and the wait seemed like forever, and then an average height woman with gorgeous red hair came into the hall, as soon as she looked up at him she screeched so high an owl would have been jealous.

"Harry!" She stared at him in disbelief. 

"Ginny, hi I…" He was cut off by, yet another, rib-busting hug.

"Harry, how could you go off like that without even sending an owl?" Gasped Ginny.

"The same could be said to you with your mother…" Ginny looked at him, sure he had said it under his breath, but she heard him. She stood there about to say something, but stopped and just gave a blank look. "Look, I know it's not my place, but your mum needs you, you know that. You and the rest of your brothers have always been her world, and I honestly can't believe you all took that away from her." He followed Ginny into the living room.

"Harry, I know it was wrong, but after you 'disappeared' we all thought the worst, and it was more than we could handle, we just kind of drifted away, after time, funny thing time is, can bring people together, just as fast as it can tear them away…" She looked off. "Anyway, let's talk about you, where have you been? Why haven't you written? Did you know everyone thought you were gone forever? Have you seen Ron or Hermione yet?"

"Well first I have been in Canada for the past three and a half years, living with my girlfriend," at this Ginny's eyes dropped a little, but she was quick to regain her poise. "I haven't written because I didn't know exactly where you all were, No I didn't know everyone though I was a goner, and I have only seen your mother so far since I've been here, oh a whole day at most." 

"Hmm, well then I guess you'll be mighty tired, you'll be staying here then," Harry opened his mouth to protest but was cut off, "Potter that was not an invitation, it was an order." He chuckled lightly.

"Fine, I suppose one night will be okay…"

"Oh one night is simply not an option, you will be staying here until you decide to move here yourself…" Her eyes darkened, "or go back to Canada…"

Harry was uneasy about this, could he stay in the same house as this woman, a woman he had loved and wanted for so long? Could he control himself? What about the man who answered the door? Who was he? This was all too much for him to think about now, he let out a stifled yawn. Ginny took the hint and lead him to the spare bedroom and told him to take a nap, and so he decided it was probably best to do what he was told.

Harry woke up with one thing in mind, he must reunite his old friends… But how? He made his way downstairs and found Ginny in the kitchen. "Hello Ginny."

"Hello, Harry, how did you sleep?" She responded cheerfully with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"It was great, listen you wouldn't happen to have a remotely recent letter? From Ron I mean."

"Well I can go and look for you, meanwhile help yourself to some coffee." She smiled gently as she left the room. Harry got himself some coffee and sat down at the dining room table. The man who answered the door came into the room, got himself a coffee and took a seat beside Harry.

"Hello, I'm Mark." He said studying Harry carefully.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry droned.

"So, you are the Harry…" He started.

"Yes.." Harry cut off, but Mark didn't give him a chance to even begin.

"The Harry, the one who disappeared, the one who left his friends to think him dead, the one who left my friend Ginny here to cry every night for weeks on end, that same Harry?" He finished angrily. Harry didn't know what to say, it was as he feared, he had caused his friends terrible pain.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea…"

"Sure you didn't, you don't have to apologize to me, there are more important people in this world that mean more to you, they really need some answers Harry, especially Ginny. You need to explain to her, why you made her cry every night, she at least deserves that, Harry." He stood up and left the room. I know, he thought. He put his head in his hands, not sure in the least how to talk to Ginny about this. Just then Ginny entered the room with a letter in her hand.

"I found one, but I don't see how it's going to help you, it has no address on it." She stated.

"Well, do you have an owl?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, did she by any chance retrieve this letter?"

"Actually I do believe she did!"

"Excellent, and where is she?"

"Follow me." She walked down the hall, and into the second left door. This must be her room, he thought. "So this is my room and this is my owl, Shreleigh. She was the one who would have sent the original letter to Ron, this is the reply he gave me."

"M-hm, well Shreleigh, do you remember where Ron's house is?" The owl shook her head yes, "Do you think you could take me there?" The owl looked at him confused, and eventually nodded. "Alright," he turned to Ginny, "If it's alright I would like to borrow your owl for the moment, just to find Ron, I'll be back tonight is that okay?"

"Yeah, I guess that would be okay, here's a key, I enchanted the door so it only opens with a key." She handed him the key. He gave her a hug, called her owl and then he left. 


	3. Chapter 3

The owl guided him to a larger blue and white house. Harry walked up to the door and knocked apprehensively. A tall red-headed man answered the door, and then proceeded to close it just as quickly as he opened it, however Harry stuck his foot in the door. "Ron? Ron I know you don't want to hear from me right now, but I know if I wait any longer I won't be able to talk to you." Ron opened the door a little more and stared at him. "And I know it's my fault for everything, I know I should have written or something, anything to let you know I was alive really, and now I'm rambling, you can stop me anytime now…" But Ron didn't stop him, instead he opened the door all the way and continued down the hall, Harry followed him quietly and nervously into what he thought was most likely the living room. Ron sat down and gestured for Harry to sit down across from him, and so he did. 

"So, Where have you been?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but Ron wouldn't let him, "Hold on Harry, I have a lot of questions for you and I'm going to ask them all and then you may answer them. Why didn't you write? Where the hell have you been? How could you not write knowing that we would think you to be dead? How could you do that to me? How could you do that to my sister? Why would you do that? Why would you want to do that?" Ron put his head in his hands and pulled his hands down over his face to look at Harry, Harry could tell that this was the time for him to answer.

"Ron I have been in Canada for the past few years. Why didn't I write? Honestly? Because I was afraid, I was afraid that after I had defeated Voldemort I wasn't the same person that you all knew, that I knew. I know I hurt you, and I know I hurt your sister, but honestly you haven't seen your mother or you sister in years am I right?" Ron nodded in agreement, "I think it's time you go and see your sister and your mother, I've been told I'm staying at Ginny's until I decide to move here myself so I figure I'll be here a while." Ron looked at him for a while, and then broke into a small smile.

"Come here you asshole." Ron came over to Harry and gave him a small hug, "But this does not mean that I am not still the least bit mad at you, you understand that right?" Harry nodded gratefully. "Now, I can't go to my sister just yet, I have some stuff to do today, tomorrow how about you and Ginny meet me at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you tomorrow." So Harry left Ron's and went to make his way back to Ginny's.

Harry slid the key into the key hole and proceeded into Ginny's house. He walked towards her room to return her owl to her perch, but he heard a distinct sobbing noise coming from her room, he looked through the opening in the door and noticed Ginny sitting alone on her bed crying her eyes out. Harry slowly walked into the room and cautiously sat down beside her, he put his hand under her chin and raised her head, his heart sunk as he looked into her teary eyes. It had been years since he had felt such emotions, he should have known that he would have to deal with these emotions when he came back. It was true, the reason why he had not come back, the reason why he had not written, was because he was afraid, he was afraid that his old friends would not accept him, that Ginny would not want to try to love him again since the battle, the battle that had changed his life, and these feelings, he realized, were the first step in recovering himself, the person he knew, the person they knew. "Oh god Ginny… I'm so sorry." He pulled her into a tight hug, "I know I said that I didn't know where to find you, but the truth is that I was terribly afraid…" Ginny looked up at him, he continued. "I was afraid, for one of the first times in my life, I was afraid, I was afraid that I was too different, that I wasn't the same, and that I wouldn't be able to be the person you all knew, that I knew, and so I assumed another identity William Durick, to get away from everything that had happened to me, and I moved to Canada, to avoid it. But now I realize what I ran away from wasn't bad at all, and the reason I ran away from it wasn't even valid. You see Ginny, for the first time since the defeat, I felt something, when I sat here and looked into your eyes and realized how much pain I had caused you, it hit me, that I hadn't really changed as much as I thought I had, it was just an excuse, to prolong my encounter with the people I knew, and the people I loved…" He looked at her, his eyes now brimming with tears, which was also new to him. He layed down with her and let her cry into his shoulder until they both fell asleep.

Harry woke up, and to his slight surprise, Ginny wasn't beside him anymore, he sighed, kind of disappointed. He got up and walked out into the hallways towards the kitchen where he heard quite a bit of yelling, it sounded like Ginny and Mark were having quite the fight. As he neared closer he realized that this fight was about him, once again, he was causing problems. Harry walked into the kitchen and stood in between them. "Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Harry looked at Ginny who was shooting dagger glares at Mark, who was glaring at Harry.

"You," Mark started, "You can't just come back into her life like that, you caused her too much pain, and now you're just expecting her to forgive you, just like that?" So he saw Ginny and I sleeping together last night, he thought.

"Listen Mark, I'm thinking that you saw Ginny and I last night, and that is why your mad," Mark opened his mouth to respond, "However, nothing happened last night, I came home and Ginny was crying, I knew it was because of me, and I wanted to fix it, will you please stop trying to interrupt me?" Harry looked at Mark angrily, "I know I hurt her, I know that already, and somehow people feel the need to pull that out every time I turn around. You don't think I care? You think I forget about it that fast? Honestly! I fucking loved her! I still do! Is that what you wanted to hear? Well there it is." Harry turned and left the both of them standing there with open mouths, he slammed the door, he had nowhere to go. And then he remembered, he was supposed to meet Ron at the Three Broomsticks today, he sighed, with Ginny. He sat down on the steps of Ginny's house and put his head in his hands. Why, do I always find a way to fuck things up, He thought to himself, he felt a hand on his thigh, he looked to his left and saw that Ginny was sitting beside him. He put his arm around her, she sighed, then smiled.

"So you love me?" Ugh, he was already regretting saying that. But damn that smile of hers is contagious.

"Yes…" He sighed. She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too." They both grinned at each other, he grabbed her hand.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Well you see we are supposed to meet Ron at the Three Broomsticks, I had forgotten earlier and was just contemplating on what I was going to do when you came out to see me, which made the decision considerably easier."

"Oh I see," She kissed him quickly, "okay, let's go." He smiled a her and they left together. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand through Hogsmeade, heading towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Harry, Ron doesn't know about us yet, and he hasn't seen me in a few years, I don't think it would be best to bombard him with both pieces of news at once." Ginny searched him for assurance.

"Yes I agree, I think you are right, he might have a slight problem receiving two bits at once. So," he let go of her hand, "let's go." She nodded and they entered the Three Broomsticks. They found Ron at the back corner, they sat down together, at first none spoke.

"So, Ginny how have you been recently?" Ron asked looking at her nervously.

"Well, I moved in with my friend Mark," she studied Ron's face of pure horror, "my gay friend Mark." She said obviously amused, "I've just been working odd secretarial jobs at minor businesses, staying at home most of the night, waiting for you," She elbowed Harry, "to return."

"Yeah well, we both waited long enough for that one didn't we?" Ron said lightly.

"No kidding," She mockingly glared at him and playfully punched his shoulder. He tickled her into submission just as Ron started clearing his throat expectantly. "Yes, well, what have you been doing lately?"

"Eh, not much really, switching around from job to job at the ministry, at the moment I am one of the sports coordinators."

"Wow, that's great Ron!" Harry said excitedly.

"Thanks, I like it."

"Well as long as you are happy that's all that matters isn't it?" Ginny piped up.

"Yes, but I wasn't. The fact is I miss you, I miss Harry, I miss Hermione, Mum, Dad, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill, and yes, even Percy."

"And your mother missed you both as well. I think it would be a great idea to plan a family dinner. We could invite everybody!" Harry stated hopefully.

"That could work, get us all together again." Ginny said with a happy glint in her eye. They both looked over at Ron.

"Yes, well, I don't think…" He looked at them both with the saddest look he could muster, "I'm joking, that would be great." He grinned.

"Okay, it's settled then, I'll get a hold of your mother tomorrow as soon as I can and we can begin to get in contact with everybody." Harry said happily, there was a nodded agreement and they went on talking about their lives. Suddenly Harry remembered, his girlfriend, Keighla. How the hell was he going to deal with this? He couldn't possibly go back to her, and he couldn't leave her waiting forever, he had to talk to her. His concentration must have shown because Ginny looked at him worried.

"Harry? Harry are you okay?"

"Yes, of course I am, I'm just lost in thought, I have a lot of business to take care of in Canada, but I think I can deal with it after we get everyone together again."

"Okay then, I think we should get going, it's about 9:30 now and Mark will have kittens if we don't get back soon." Ginny joked. There was a chorus of light laughter as the left the Three Broomsticks, they said their goodbyes and Harry and Ginny apparated home. 

"Harry, do you think that you could sleep with me, hold me?" Harry looked at her a little confused, "it felt good knowing that you were there, that you were going to be there when I woke up, that it wasn't a dream you know?" Harry nodded, he knew exactly how she felt, as he felt the same.

"I say we have some milk and cookies first." Harry smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay, if you insist." She laughed and lead him into the kitchen, he sat down as she walked to the cupboard and got the cookies out, she gave them each three and poured them glasses of milk.

"You know we really are kind of bad at hiding our affection." Harry told her.

"Our affection huh?" Ginny said through a mouthful of cookies.

"Sexy." Harry laughed.

"I though so." Ginny smiled back, finishing her cookies. She walked over to Harry and sat in his lap, he put his arms around her and sighed. They sat there like that until Mark came in.

"Look at the two love birds." He sneered. Ginny was asleep so Harry just glared at him in return, he got up and carried Ginny into her room, where he fell asleep beside her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry walked down Diagon Alley, he was shopping for a birthday present for Ginny and he had just gotten out of Gringotts bank with two pouches of gold but he could not figure out what he was going to get her. An owl? No. A cat? No. A ring? No. A necklace? Hmm, that sounds good. He walked into Grivellia's Jewellers. 

"Hello sir? Ah, Harry Potter, what can I do for you today?" The witch asked him looking curiously into his eyes.

"Well, it's a very good friend's birthday, and I'm looking for something very nice." He stared at her shyly.

"Hmm, very well then, please accompany me into the back; it is where we keep our nicest jewellery." Harry followed the woman into the back room, which was quite a bit nicer looking than the front room. She got out a box and opened it in front of Harry. Inside was a necklace/bracelet pair, yellow diamonds adorned their bands with a large, but nice teardrop emerald in the centre of them both.

"Oh wow, those are perfect, how much are they?" The witch showed him the price tag, 1200 Galleons, he shrugged, "No matter, here take this," he passed the pouches to the Witch, who gawked back at him.

"Sir, with the amount in these pouches, you could get her the matching earrings!" She looked at him in awe.

"Well then, let's have it." She wrapped both boxes in gold foil and handed them to Harry gingerly, he smiled to her and left the shop happily.

Harry arrived back at Ginny's place to find her crying in the kitchen, he quickly put the gifts on the small table in the entranceway and rushed in to ask her what is wrong.

"He left." She sobbed through huffs of sorrow.

"Who left?" She looked at him, "Mark left?" She nodded slowly at him. He walked over to her and pulled her into a strong hug. "I guess this would be a bad time to give you your birthday present." She shot her head up and shook it no. So he walked calmly into the entranceway to pick up the parcels that he had left there and walked back to give them to Ginny.

"Here, I hope you like them." Ginny opened both packages and started to cry again, perhaps even worse than she was before he had come in. "Ginny, what's wrong? I thought you'd like them."

"I… Like them… Harry, it's just that… Their so beautiful… nobody's ever… spent… that much… money on me." And she continued to sob as Harry pulled her into his arms.

"Ginny, you're worth all the money in the world to me." And so Ginny sobbed even harder, Harry, finally recognizing that these are good sobs, just held her in his arms until she started to calm down.

"Here, let me put them on for you. He took the necklace and lightly pulled back her hair to do up the clasp in the back. He stepped backwards and smiled, they looked great, amazing even. "There you go honey, you look amazing," with this Ginny pulled him into a deep kiss, and moved them both into the bedroom, where they…. Slept soundly all night.

Harry awoke the next morning remembering the night before he smiled as he watched Ginny sleep. He saw her stir slightly.

"Good morning beautiful." He said as he kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"It's the morning, I so am not beautiful right now." She joked.

"Sure you are." Harry said chuckling slightly.

"You lie like a rug." They both laughed as they made their way into the kitchen and had breakfast together.

"Well, we should go and talk to your mother and plan that lunch or dinner, or whatever." Harry stated.

"Yeah,. You're right, we should." Ginny and Harry got up and walked over to the fireplace where they flooed over to the Weasley's Burrow.

"Hey mum!" Ginny said happily.

"Ginny dear, it's been so long," and so it started, the sobbing, they were crying in each other's arms for a good twenty minutes until they both simmered down. Mrs. Weasley invited them to have tea with her and so they sat and drank tea.

"Well, we wanted to run this idea by you, because well, your house would be the easiest for everybody to find." Mrs. Weasley nodded and listened intently. "We wanted to have a family Dinner, or a lunch."

"We figured we could send a bunch of owls from the post office out to find Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill and maybe even Hermione." Ginny added.

"What about Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We already have made contact with him, and he's just waiting on a date. Oh, and mum, if we do find Hermione, I'd like it if we kept it a secret, and maybe we could have her come in the middle of Dinner, as a surprise for Ron you know." Mrs. Weasley nodded, indeed everybody else knew how much they liked eachother, except them.

"Okay, so the house is free next Tuesday, maybe we could plan it for then?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"Ah, yes, good date, Ginny and I will head down to the Post Office right away. We'll see you on Tuesday Mrs. Weasley. 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry and Ginny had spent the next days trying their hardest to contact everyone, so far they had talked to Charlie, Fred, Remus and Hermione. They told Hermione that the 'party' was an hour later than it actually was, so that she would end up walking right into the middle of the whole thing, and it would surprise Ron more. Mrs. Weasley had gotten a hold of George and Bill. And so the party list was as follows…

Mrs. Weasley

Harry

Ginny

Ron

Hermione

Fred

George

Bill

Charlie

Remus

It was now the day of the get together. Harry and Ginny had been up since 5:00 AM and it was now eight. They had been running around cleaning, decorating, and for Mrs. Weasley, cooking. The guests would be here in roughly four hours, they figured that since everyone was busy, it would be best to have an afternoon party, so everyone would get a good night's sleep for the next day. Although they knew that the party would go on for quite a while, and it wouldn't end up finishing until 11-12 at night, which was okay with them.

Sooner or later people started to arrive, and at the current moment, everybody was there, but Hermione. Fred and George were still wreaking havoc, showing Remus their new gadgets for their shop. Bill and Charlie were currently undergoing loving interrogation from their mother, a stage that somehow, Fred and George had avoided.

"So… Have you heard anything from Hermione?" Ron asked hopefully.

"We tried our best mate, we really did…" Ron nodded solemnly to Harry, but just then, Harry smiled as doors opened at the other side of the room.

"I hope I'm not too late…" Ron's face spread into one big smile as Hermione entered the room. Harry laughed a little at Ron's stupor, which was quickly shook off as he made his way over to her, they looked each other , smiled, and gave each other a hug, which was by no stretch of the imagination gentle

"God I missed you," Hermione broke their hug. Ron just nodded.

"Well, I'll let you get to greeting everyone else…" Hermione nodded and walked away. Harry attempted to get to Ron, but he was bombarded by Fred and George.

"Try some of these!"

"And these!"

"Guys I really need to talk to Ron."

"Why's that?"

"Because that's what friends do. We talk."

"What a concept!" said Fred sarcasticly.

"I know, it's a new one, it's only been around since the beginning of time."

"Fine, but we will catch up to you later." George said after rolling his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry then looked around for Ron who was now by the refreshment table.

"What the hell was that about Ron?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ you letting her leave so fast."

"Well what was I supposed to do confess my love to her and kiss her in hopes of it being returned?" Harry looked at him as if to say 'yes!' "It's not that easy."

"Oh I know it's not easy, I didn't say it was _going to be_, I said it was what you were supposed to do." He beamed at Ron.

"Well… I'll tell you what. I'll see what I can do, and you will have to deal with whatever the outcome is."

"Okay, I think I can deal with that. Ginny and I are rooting for you."

"Speaking of Ginny and you, what's going on between you two anyways?" Harry looked at him, shocked, but trying to keep Ron from knowing it.

"Uh… Don't change the subject, you go and you talk to Hermione, and you kiss her damn it, because if you don't I shall be getting quite annoyed."

"I said you would have to deal with whatever the outcome was."

"Oh, I know, but you never said I had to like it." Ron gave a sarcastic smile and walked away to find Hermione. Harry decided that he had better fond Ginny. He found her fast enough, she was talking to Hermione.

"Hermione? Ron's looking for you." She smiled at him and went off to find Ron.

"He is?" Harry nodded, "but he just talked to her."

"Yes, well he didn't do what he was supposed to."

"Which was?"

"Confess his love to Hermione and kiss her like she's never been kissed before."

"I see, and what did Ron say."

"I didn't leave room for argument."

"Uh-huh…"

"So, onto bigger news, Ron's getting a little suspicious of you and I…"

"Suspicious? What makes you think that?"

"Well he just asked me what was going on between us."

"And you said?"

"I told him not to change the subject."

"I see… We will have to tell him eventually you know."

"Oh yes, but I didn't think now was a very good time."

"And why is that?"

"Because I really didn't want to tell him without you being there."

"I see. So when do you want to tell him?"

"Well I figure after he's confessed to Hermione and she returns his love would be a good time." Just at that point Harry saw Ron out of the corner of his eye, walking calmly from the room, but Harry could tell he was a little upset. "Looks like I spoke too soon, excuse me." Harry ran after Ron and found him in his old bedroom. "So, what happened?"

"It was horrible, and I will hate you for the rest of my life."

"I see… So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I told her I loved her, and she stood there, I kissed her, and she stood there, and so I left."

"Uh-huh, I see… I shall be right back." Harry walked out of the room, but began to run to find Hermione. When he found her, which was out the front of the house, she was crying. Harry contemplated walking away slowly, but decided to stay. "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"You want to explain to me what happened?"

"Well, Ron told me he loved me, and I just stood there, he kissed me, and I just stood there! I just made a really big mistake Harry!"

"Well, I have a feeling that Ron is not in a very forgiving mood."

"And it's all my fault! Why did I have to freeze like that?"

"Okay, first let me get this straight. You do like Ron right?"

"Like is an understatement, I've been thinking about him ever since we lost touch."

"Right, so you must fix this, which means running up to Ron like he's your long lost lover….."

"Which he is…"

"Right, so run up to your long lost lover in there, and kiss him, in front of everybody."

"Well, there is one flaw to that plan."

"What is that?"

"I have a boyfriend…"

"Seems you're in a similar predicament to mine, although I'm a little deeper into that problem. And if you go in there, and kiss Ron, you will have to make a decision, quite similar to mine, but I have already made my decision."

"You have a girlfriend? Who are you seeing on the side?"

"Well, I prefer to think of Ginny as my girlfriend, and Keighla, my girlfriend, as my girl on the side, but in a few days, I am going to break up with Keighla." Hermione looked at him with her mouth wide-open.

"You're dating Ginny? Does Ron know?"

"Yes, I am dating Ginny, rather seriously I might add, and no, Ron does not know." Hermione looked at him smiling, "and you may not tell him either, it is for myself and Ginny to explain."

"Of course, I won't say a thing."

"Okay, so don't make the same mistake I did, break up with your boyfriend of the moment, and then try to make up with Ron. Explain to him the situation when you go to talk to him afterwards, let him know that it wasn't because you didn't like him that you acted the way you did." Hermione nodded.

"I need to go and fix my make-up." She said wiping her tears away. Harry nodded and they both went inside. Harry made his way over to Ginny and explained everything.

"I will be leaving for Canada in a couple of days, I have a little business to take care of, I will not be gone for long, so don't worry about me, I will make it home fine." Ginny nodded.

"Well I guess we'll have to make up for the time we'll be missing won't we?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"Here?"

"Heavens no, let's apparate quickly, we can make it back fast enough, don't you think?"

"Like I'm going to say no to that, let's go!" They ran to the bathroom and apparated back to Ginny's.


End file.
